


Day 1: A moment from their childhood

by TechnologicalNoiz



Series: 10 day writing challenge thing [1]
Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: Can't think of any other tags, M/M, Spoilers, the Farm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 10:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnologicalNoiz/pseuds/TechnologicalNoiz
Summary: You remember it in the distant sort of way that you would a lingering nightmare, fuzzy on the edges and harsh enough to make you shudder.





	Day 1: A moment from their childhood

You remember it in the distant sort of way that you would a lingering nightmare, fuzzy on the edges and harsh enough to make you shudder. Your first ragged, coughing breath expelling liquid from your lungs as the tank was drained. Cold air hit your skin, colder faces peering through glass. You didn't have a childhood, not like the one you know humans have. You came into existence with knowledge that no young life should have. You knew how to speak, write, walk, talk… to kill, to deceive.  You are not human. You are a tool. A Re-Gene.

You may have been young once, but you were never innocent. Those around you, others like you would disappear. There were there and then they were gone. You made the mistake once of asking where they went, when you were still naive, believing that not everything was about this place was cruel. They told you, in great detail how some of them died, how others outlived their usefulness and were properly recycled, like all tools eventually will be. You never asked again.

Your powers developed early, they were weak, but they were still there. You have always been able to tell how people felt, when they were lying, when they were angry. At first they thought you were an empath, sensitive to the emotions of others. Those are useful but not exactly rare. As time when on they soon realised you were a much better tool than that. A telepath. They would craft you, mold your under the flame like red hot metal into a razor sharp blade. They didn’t know that what they forged was a double sided blade just as likely to cut it’s wielder as it is the enemy if handled carelessly.

The first time you actually heard anothers thoughts you were shocked. They punished you for showing it. Locked you away in a solitary cage. Left you there until you could hide your fear. They trained you to be expressionless, emotionless, how to wear masks with ease. After all, what good is a cuckoo that doesn’t know how to infiltrate all forms of society.

Your first missions were easy. Information gathering, report back, don’t let anyone know that there is something off about you. You were good at it, wearing masks like one would change their clothes. You were rewarded for you success. They let you choose how to wear your hair. You grew it out, kept it pulled back.  

They taught you how to fight. Made you fight against other Re-Genes, showed you the exact spots to hit that would kill with a single blow. You were good at killing. They recognised that. When they thought you were ready they sent you out into the world, kept you on a short leash at first, until they could trust you enough to come back, though they never left you alone. If you strayed they quickly reminded you that you were nothing, that you could easily be disposed of.

You don’t have a life. You learned how to keep all the feelings that you weren’t supposed to have carefully hidden. It was easy. Then you met him and nothing was ever the same. It was harder to hide but the fear of exposure made it a necessity. You had seen it happen before. Other Re-Genes who have started a relationship, others that were found out. They disappeared for months. Usually only one of them returned, changed, wrong, broken of any prior sings of free will. You will not be caught. You will be careful because you must.

All your caution did no good in the end. You knew it never would. You suppress a shudder as the memories of your past come tumbling back in the dead of night. Stalking you, an ever present beast lurking within the depths of your own mind. You into a tight ball holding your knees to your chest as sobs tear through you. You are afraid and you are alone.


End file.
